A fragmentation device may be any device configured for fragmentation during use of the device. For example, for military applications, fragmentation devices include grenades, bullets, or other ammunition which are configured to fragment into multiple pieces upon detonation of an explosive.
Historically, the material used for a military fragmentation device is ductile and, therefore, the material of the fragmentation device may not rupture uniformly throughout at designed fracture locations. More particularly, when an explosive is ignited, the ductility of the material results in only partial fragmentation. As such, historical military fragmentation devices may fragment into a few larger fragments rather than many smaller fragments at designed fracture locations. The ductility of the material allows a majority of the remaining segments to be plastically deformed, but not fractured. Thus a majority of the material may remain with the body of the military fragmentation device.